deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Leolab/Hawke's Party (Dragon Age 2) v Adventurers (Final Fantasy XIV)
Hawke's Party: Kirkwall's neighborhood watch versus Adventurers: Eorzea's volunteer peacekeepers, army, and odd-jobbers Hawke's Party Hawke's Tanks |-| Main Tank: Aveline = Aveline utilizes a sword and shield, primarily to draw enemies' attention to her and reduce incoming damage. Her Guardian and Defender trees allow her to mitigate a large chunk of damage, giving her a lot of survivability. The Guardian tree also allows her to protect her allies, utilizing her own slew of resistances to hep keep them alive. She also has a few talents from the Warmonger and Battlemaster trees. The former is focused on controlling the battlefield and drawing attention away from her squishier allies, and the latter gives her additional tools to help make said squishy allies more durable and let them fight better. Weapon and Shield Talents: All Guardian Talents: All, except for Watchful Eye Defender talents: All Warmonger talents: Taunt Battlemaster talents: Rally, Battle Synergy, Fearless Synergy, Hero's Synergy |-| Off Tank: Carver = Carver's use of a two-handed weapon is primarily for offense, and is able to hit many enemies in a wide arc with each swing. This gives him major AoE coverage, and his use of the Warmonger talent tree further amplifies this, letting him attack and draw enmity from a large crowd. Carver also learns the ways of the Templars from the Grey Wardens, allowing him to be extremely effective against magic users. This primarily takes the form of preventing spellcasting, cleansing effects, and improving his resistance to magic. He also takes a few talents from the Defender tree to augment the latter. Two-Handed Talents: All Templar Talents: All Warmonger Talents: All Defender Talents: Turn the Blade, Elemental Aegis, Elemental Shroud Hawke's DPS |-| Caster: Merrill = Merrill, as the resident murder mage, has a wide variety of ways to kill her foes in various horrific ways. She primarily uses the Primal and Elemental trees, lashing out at her foes with fire, ice, earth, and lightning. Additionally, she has a few spells from the Spirit tree, which allow her to manipulate the Fade to strike. She has a variety of single-target and area effects, making her a very versatile caster. Further, she uses her personal Dalish Pariah tree, which gives her damage abilities centered around her, as well as the ability to use her health as a catalyst for spells rather than mana, at the cost of not being able to be healed. Primal Spells: All Elemental Spells: All Dalish Pariah Spells: All, except for Outcast Spirit Spells: Spirit Bolt, Spirit Strike, Walking Bomb, Corrosive Walking Bomb, Virulent Walking Bomb |-| Melee 1: Fenris = Fenris utilizes a Greatsword for offense, giving him large reach and the ability to strike multiple enemies per swipe. He also utilizes certain talents from the Warmonger tree to further increase his ability to strike multiple enemies and control their actions. He further utilizes his exclusive Tevinter Fugitive tree, which boosts his damage, crowd control, and damage absorption abilities. He also uses the Battlemaster tree, which increases his ability to utilize his abilities as well as helping out his allies, even transferring some of their damage to him. Two-Handed Talents: All Tevinter Fugitive Talents: All, except for Kindred Spirits Battlemaster Talents: All Warmonger Talents: Pommel Strike, Pommel Blow, Tremor, Aftershock, Quake |-| Melee 2: Isabella = Isabella uses a pair of daggers to strike at her foes. This style is very reliant on performing critical hits and making targets bleed out over time. Isabella further augments this style with her exclusive Swashbuckler tree, which lets her fight more effectively against groups. Befitting her sly nature, she also utilizes the Subterfuge tree to lessen the chance enemies will see her and to improve her allies' chances of survival. She further uses parts of the Scoundrel tree to gain an upper hand. Dual-Weapon Talents: All Swashbuckler Talents: All, except for Thumbs Up Subterfuge Talents: All Scoundrel Takents: Blindside, Twist the Knife, Back to Back, Invisible Friend, Follow-Through |-| Ranged: Varric = Varric uses his crossbow, Bianca, to damage his foes. He uses the Archery and his personal Marksman tree to strike with enhanced arrows, as well as improving his rate of fire and Bianca's power. He further augments these attributes with the Specialist tree, allowing him to enhance his attack speed, precision, and ability to stun foes. He also uses parts of the Scoundrel tree to gain the upper hand and assist his allies. Archery Talents: All Marksman Talents: All, except for Unauthorized Biographer Specialist Talents: All Scoundrel Takents: Blindside, Twist the Knife, Back to Back, Invisible Friend, Follow-Through Hawke's Healers |-| Healer 1: Hawke = Hawke is a motherfucking hippie, with no direct damage spells. He uses the Spirit Healer tree, which prevents him from even trying to hurt people, alongside the Creation tree to give maximum aid to his allies. He also uses the Force Mage tree to give his foes light shoves. He takes elements from other trees to improve his and his party's survivability, and is literally the only member of the party who can't attack. And is banging the only mage who can't heal. Go figure. Creation: All Spirit Healer: All Force Mage: All Primal: Rock Armor Arcane: Elemental Weapons (Lightning staff), Arcane Shield |-| Heals 2: Anders = Anders, utilizes a variety of spells to aid his allies. To do this, he uses spells from the Creation tree to heal and buff his party. He utilizes his unique Vengeance tree to improve either his healing or his damage-dealing abilities; however, he cannot boost both at once. To deal damage when he's not healing, he utilizes the Primal and part of the Elemental trees to fling fire, ice, and lightning at his enemies. Creation: All Vengeance: All, except No Compromise Elemental: All Primal: Rock Armor, Chain Lighting, Chain Reaction, Tempest, Strikes Twice Adventurers Adventuring Tanks |-| Main Tank: Argasar Urumet (DRK) = Argasar, as a Dark Knight, utilizes a greatsword and a variety of skills to keep enemies focused on him rather than on his allies. Dark Knights tap their inner emotions to unleash a variety of strikes and spells, using both swordplay and magic against their foes. Unlike other tanks, their damage-dealing and tanking stances are not mutually exclusive. This makes it easier for a Dark Knight to be a main tank, as they can deal more damage while in their tank stance. The Dark Knights' combat style relies on using their greatswords, and kicks to reproductive organs, in sweeping motions to both damage and draw attention away from their allies, as well as stealing mana from their foes to power their spells. Their spells allow for ranged attacks and drawing aggression from foes in large areas, as well as allowing them to drain health and deal damage in large areas. Here is a table with all their abilities. Note that "Combo Action: " means that if the skill being described is used after the listed skill, it gains the effects listed afterwards. |-| Off Tank: Aldwyn Lancebane (WAR) = Aldwyn, as a Warrior, utilizes a massive, two-handed axe and a variety of skills to keep enemies focused on him rather than on his allies. Warriors tap into their inner rage and battle frenzy - collectively known as the "Inner Beast" to fuel their abilities, using their greataxe to shatter foes. While the Warrior's tanking and damage-dealing stances are mutually exclusive, their unique mechanic - Wrath and Abandon stacks - transfer between stances. A Warrior's combat style relies on their axes, using a combination of broad, sweeping blows, air pressure from a swing, and cracking the battlefield itself to both damage foes and draw attention from their allies. Utilizing their Inner Beast to manipulate their Aether lets them add certain properties to their strikes and themselves, usually to either increase their health or siphon health from their enemies. Here is a table with all their abilities. Note that "Combo Action: " means that if the skill being described is used after the listed skill, it gains the effects listed afterwards. Adventuring DPS |-| Caster: Leo Lab (BLM) = Leo, as a Black Mage, uses spells in addition to his staff to strike down his foes. Black Mages consume mana to deal high damage under the influence of Astral Fire, and then rapidly regenerate it while under Umbral Ice. Black Magic in particular is inextricably linked to he world, as the mana consumption and regeneration mirrors the natural Aetherial cycle of Astral and Umbral eras. Black Mages use their Aether as well as the Aether of the world around them to fuel their spells, throwing fire, ice, levin (lightning), and unaspected (non-elemental) attacks at their enemies as well as protecting themselves. Black Magic is an inherently more dangerous discipline than others, as using the world's Aether as fuel without talent, years of study, arcane clothing, or the Gem of Shattoto - all of which Leo uses - an unfortunate practitioner can have their soul combust. Here's a table with all of their abilities |-| Melee 1: Aurifort Haucheoux (DRG) = Aurifort, as a Dragoon, uses his spear work to attack his foes; one of the most common Dragoon techniques is the Jump and its variations, where the Dragoon leaps into the sky and lands spear-first on their foe. While the Ishgardian Dragoons whose arts he adapted use them exclusively against dragons, the style used by Adventurers across Eorzea is not specialized. This permutation of the Dragoon's ways can be used to strike fear in the hearts of dragons, monsters, humans, and low-hanging fruit. Dragoons manipulate their own Aether to help themselves and their allies, adding effects to their strikes. A Dragoon's abilities also depends heavily on where they position themselves; certain skills have additional effects or increased power when used from the flank, for example. This means that mobility is one of the Dragoon's most important tools. Here's a table with all of their abilities Note that "Combo Action: " means that if the skill being described is used after the listed skill, it gains the effects listed afterwards. |-| Melee 2: Artur Cook (NIN) = Artur, as a Ninja, uses two shortswords to attack his foes. In addition to the application of poisons, he is also able to enter stealth, preventing foes from detecting him. As several attacks have extra effects depending on where the rogue strikes, mobility is very important for a Ninja. Additionally, Ninjas channel their own Aether to imbue their strikes with extra effects, and can help manage aggro generation. A ninja's other skill is Ninjutsu. While ninjas doing ninjutsu is bumfuck obvious, FFXIV handles it slightly differently than most. Ninjas use three Mudras - Ten, Chi, and Jin - to use special skills. The various Ninjutsu skills can take a variety of forms based on the Mudras used beforehand - from a shuriken, to speeding the Ninja up, to fire, to summoning a rabbit to sit on the Ninja's head. Here's a table with all of their abilities Note that "Combo Action: " means that if the skill being described is used after the listed skill, it gains the effects listed afterwards. |-| Ranged: A'libo Dhen (BRD) = A'libo, as a Bard, utilizes her bow to attack her enemies and her harp to support her friends. She uses her bow like any other archer does, by nocking and shooting arrows. Like all other Adventuring disciplines, Bards utilize their Aether to increase the effectiveness of their attacks, adding damage and additional properties to each strike; their arrows additionally always find their target. Other than that, normal arrows are normal. Where the Bard differs from normal archers is the harp they use to play various songs. These songs are specially composed to help their allies or harm their enemies. They can lower an enemy's magic resistance, restore a friendly mage's MP faster, and have various other effects. Here's a table with all of their abilities. Adventuring Healers |-| Healer 1: Helala Hela (WHM) = Helala, as a White Mage, uses her staff and a variety of spells to aid her allies and to attack her foes. White Magic draws from Conjury, which borrows aether from the Elementals to fuel their spells. White Magic, however, was not invented solely to heal and help others. It drains the land's aether to power spells, much like Black Magic. It's less dangerous to the user, as the Elementals buffer the mana draw to avoid the user's soul combusting. White Magic utilizes wind, water, and earth to heal their allies and prevent damage. They are also capable of using these elements to attack, throwing stones, high-pressure water, or damaging their foe over time. They are also able to use unaspected spells to damage and heal, including the powerful Holy spell to damage and stun their foes. Here's a table with all of their abilities. |-| Heals 2: Hanagin Buhen (AST) = Hanagin, as an Astrologian, uses her star globe, cards, and a variety of spells to aid her allies and attack her foes. Astrologians utilize the ambient Aether from other stars in the cosmos to manipulate time, destiny, and do various other trippy shit. Astrologian spells are typically unaspected, meaning elemental resistances won't help at all. Their methods of attack include manipulating gravity, manipulating destiny, and shoving pieces of theoretical stars into people. Astrologians also have a pretentious tarot-themed card mechanic. They can draw one of four cards at random, each of which has a different effect. They can then apply this effect to one person or multiple. Look at the table linked below; I don't play AST, because I hate RNG. So instead, here's some lore. In FFXIV, "aether" is basically "souls." So when I mention that the physical classes manipulate their aether for shit, they're using their own soul to fuck you up. Similar thing with the BLM and WHM - they're consuming the planet's soul to blow you up or heal your scratches. AST uses the soul of goddamn stars to reverse time and heal scratches, which is metal as fuck. Here's a table with all of their abilities. X-Factors Thal's balls, I'm doing X-Factors. Well, here goes... |-| Experience = Hawke's Party: 78 Adventurers: 90 Hawke's Party, while certainly having a lot of experience, tends to fight the same foes. Throughout the Party's time as Kirkwall's Neighborhood Watch, their main foes came in four flavors: templars, mages, demons, and giant fucking spiders. They fight dragons and darkspawn on occasion, but very rare occasions. The Adventurers, meanwhile, are a full fifth of Eorzea's peacekeeping forces, as well as the most active. Adventurers fight, on a daily basis, anything and everything. Their foes include animals, monsters, elemental spirits, dragons, gods, people, giant robots, ancient giant robots, gunslingers, ancient magical giant robotic dragons with laser guns, and much more. The Adventurers get this one for the sheer variety of experience they have, allowing them to effectively fight nearly any foe. |-|Teamwork = Hawke's Party: 89 Adventurers: 70 While Hawke's Party my not always get along, they still work very well together. Hawke's sheer charisma keeps the team afloat, and they also show no hesitance to help each other in combat. The Adventurers, on the other hand, more than likely don't know each other. They don't have much to work with, however their prior experiences with teaming up with random strangers does let them work together more effectively than other tossed-together teams. |-| Training = Hawke's Party: 80 Adventurers: 45 A majority of Hawke's Party has been professionally trained by a variety of sources. Be it from the Ferelden army, the Wardens, the Qunari, learned and powerful magi, or even a group of pirates, every member of the team has had solid combat skills and team combat skills drilled into them. Adventurers, on the other hand, have minimal formal training. While they are members of guilds and have received guidance from prominent individuals, this is far from constant or consistent. Adventurers learn most of their skills on the job, actually going out and fighting or casting spells rather than being trained by another. |-| Team Unity = Hawke's Party: 30 Adventurers: 85 While Hawke's Party works well together, every member of the team hates at least one of the others. This puts a bit of a strain on their combat ability; Anders and Fenris, for example, have both shown willingness to kill the other. The only thing keeping them in check is their loyalty to Hawke, and even that's not too strong of a binding. The Adventurers, meanwhile, have far more unity in purpose despite being total strangers. All Adventurers join up with the Adventurers' Guild to help Eorzea. Everything, even personal compatibility, comes second to that goal. |-| Tactics = Hawke's Party: 85 Adventurers: 86 Both parties have similar tactics, and have practiced them quite a bit. They can plan and strategize in the middle of battle, and are flexible enough to adjust when needed. Not much more needs to be said here. Notes Battle Notes *Limit Breaks are not to be considered as weapons or skills for the Adventurers, as they are never given a lore explanation. They might show up in the sim because fucking building-sized meteors, but should not be mentioned here. *For the purposes of the Dragon Age enemy rankings, the tanks can be considered Lieutenant-class enemies while the Black Mage is an Elite Boss-class enemy. The other five are normies. **This is because the tanks "lead" the party and the Black Mage is me. *Traits and cross-class actions are part of the Adventurer's skillsets, and should be taken into consideration. Voting Notes *Votes with good edges or at least 10 relevant sentences count as a full vote *Votes with meh edges or at least 5 relevant sentences count as a half vote *All others count as no vote *Well-reasoned rebuttals can lower the count of a vote by half. *Well-reasoned counter-rebuttals can restore the half-point. *I have the final say in how much a vote counts for. If I feel a vote merits counting differently than these guidelines, I will do so. Battle Prologue: Fuck Sebastian “We will meet them here,” Hawke says, casting Pull of the Abyss to clear away some pews, “The Chantry is the most defensible part of the city. Merrill, Varric, Sebastian – head up to the dais in front of the statue. You’ll pelt them with ranged attacks. Anders, go up to heal them…” “No,” Sebastian says, “I will not let them breach this place.” “Come on, Choir Boy,” Varric says, “You may not like all of us, but…” “I’m sorry, Varric. I… I can’t. We should not fight within the Chantry; it is not just,” the man says, taking p his bow and walking out the door, “Please, help me defend the steps.” “Let him,” Anders sneers, “I could do without his preaching in my ear.” Hawke sighs dramatically, and continues directing his crew in preparations. ---- “For a bunch of Voidsent and their summoners, they’re dropping pretty easy,” Aldwyn Lancebane says, pulling his axe out of a young, blonde-haired Templar. “Aye,” Aurifort replies, dislodging his lance from a mage with a three-headed staff, “Makes you wonder why the Guild asked for the eight of us.” “We’re just lucky they don’t have any Crystals. I’d hate to see this ‘Maker’ they pray to be summoned as a Primal,” Argarar says, parrying a Red Lyrium-enhanced greatsword strike from a female Templar and impaling her on his own sword. “That would be bad, wouldn’t it, Leo?” The group turns towards their Black Mage, who stoically nods. They continue towards the Chantry, and look at the massive set of stairs. “The righteous stand before the darkness, and the Maker shall guide their hand,” a man in white armor chants, as he aims an arrow towards Helala. The White Mage swiftcasts Stoneskin on herself, and the arrow is halted in its tracks. A’libo draws and aims an arrow at the attacker, letting it loose just as a fireball erupts over Sebastian’s head. The clergy member collapses in a smoking heap, dying instantly as the arrow whizzes through where his head was and plants itself in the notice board behind him. A’libo flicks a slightly annoyed glance at Leo, who nods. “You ready for this?” Argasar asks, “This is the last fight. It’s been easy so far, but let’s not get too cocky.” Aldwyn roars his approval and hefts his axe, prompting a few looks from his crew. “Yes,” he says sheepishly. Hanagin draws a card from her deck, and smiles mysteriously. “I am.” “As am I,” Aurifort says, leaning on his spear. “And me,” Helala says, finishing a Stoneskin II cast. “Ready,” Artur says, swiftly flashing Mudras to cast Huton. “I’m ready,” A’libo says, smiling. Leo stoically nods. “Let’s go, then!” Argasar says, and the group storm the Chantry and fling open the doors. Phase 1: Deus Non Vult Argasar immediately raises his sword, cleaving a Sonefist cast in half. Hanagin barely has time to use an expanded Balance on the party before the scene devolves into chaos. Argasar uses Plunge to try and get into Unleash range, but the melee has quickly spread out. He looks towards Hanagin and Helala, who both gesture confidently while engaging their foes. Fenris scythes towards Aurifort, who leaps over the sword swipe and attempts to stab the broody elf on the way down. Fenris barely dodges the blow, and swings at the Dragoon as he dislodges his spear. The sword is stopped short by Stoneskin, while Aurifort slides around him and strikes at his flank. Fenris brings his sword around in another slice, catching Aurifort in the gut and sending him flying. He lands, wounds taken care of by a spell, and launches a Geirskogul at him. He jumps back into the fight, launching a flurry of stabs at his foe. Fenris dodges most of them, taking only superficial wounds. The elf activates his Lyrium tattoos, attempting to phase through Aurifort’s armor and rip the man’s heart out. Aurifort jumps back to elude the strike, also dodging a Stonefist from Merrill that would have taken off his head. The projectile shatters against Leo’s Manaward, and the Black Mage summons a massive column of ice at Merrill’s position. Merrill evades most of the strike, and uses Firestorm. A massive volley of fireballs rains down on Leo, but they fizzle ineffectively against his magic defenses. Leo swiftcasts Thunder 3, and Merrill cries out in pain as a core of electricity sends shocks throughout her body. Going for the kill, he summons a massive ice crystal above the blood mage’s head. As he lets it drop, however, a knife slices into his left arm, throwing off his aim. Artur throws several knives around the mage, revealing Isabella in stealth with blood on her daggers. The Ninja charges in, flicking through Mudras to cast Suiton. Isabella coyly steps out of the geyser, as Artur does a flip over her to launch an attack at her back. The pirate cartwheels out of the way, aiming a kick at Artur. He deflects it with the flat of his blade, and she follows up by dropping a flask of smoke. Artur throws several knives, trying to figure out where the elusive woman went. He stops in shock as two daggers sprout from his chest, and Isabella leans in to his ear. “Sorry, love,” she whispers, “you shot too soon for me.” As the ninja bleeds out, Helala casts Benediction. She then casts Medica 2, sending a wave of succor out across the battlefield. Hawke casts Group Heal as well, mending his own allies. Helala casts Stone 3 at him, and Hawke ducks, barely dodging the rocks that erupted where his chest was. “Why do we have to fight?” he asks, trying to buy time, “Why did you attack us?” “The Guild called, we answered. You and your ilk did something to threaten our home.” “Well, you’re razing mine,” he says, “And I kind of like it here,” Hawke unleashes a Telekinetic Burst at the last word, sending the diminutive Lalafell flying. She crashes into a pillar, and falls to the floor. She casts Tetragrammaton on herself, healing the broken bones, and grabs her staff to see Carver bearing down on her, sword ready to strike. Aldwyn sweeps the blow aside with his axe, in a state of furious ecstasy. He rained down blows on Carver, swinging his axe in reckless abandon. The Grey Warden countered the furious swings with precision, riposting towards the Warrior’s weak points. Aldwyn presses forward, his rage that someone would dare harm his teammates blinding him. Carver sees an opening, and stuns Aldwyn with a swift pommel strike. He unleashes the Maker’s fury on the dazed man, launching blow after blow against him. As he was about to throw the final strike, however, a projectile hit him in the back of the head, distracting him long enough for Helala to restore Aldwyn to health. He turns to see Argasar continuing his duel with Aveline. The Dark Knight uses swift, sweeping strikes to force the guard captain on the defensive. She attempts to strike back, stabbing her blade forward, but her focus on defense left her offense slow. Argasar deflects the strike and lands a kick on her shield, and nearly impales her as she staggers. She swipes at him with her shield, and focuses all her efforts on offense. Argasar, however, had used his inner darkness to improve his defenses, lessening the blows he did receive. He does a quick Souleater combo, and feels a card slapping against the back of his armor. Hanagin looks back towards Anders, having nudged fate enough to ensure Argasar wouldn’t get hurt too badly. She draws and channels Aether from the stars, and uses her magic to materialize a clump of it within the apostate. Anders switches to Panacea, letting healing energies from the Fade flow through him. The magic halts the advance of damage, but Hanagin shoots a clump of aether at him, while he retaliates as best he can with his offensive spells sealed. Hanagin waltzes around the attempts at barraging her with small elemental bolts, performing another speed Tarot reading, this time for A’libo. The Bard feels a card hit her side, and the Aether within made her limbs feel lighter. She rapidly drew and fired her bow at Varric, who sprayed bolts from Bianca at her. A’libo starts to hum the Mage’s Ballad while she fights, and the jaunty tune helps her allies regain mana. She fires off two arrows in rapid succession at Varric; the first contains a potent poison, and pierces most of the way through his armor, but only nicking the flesh. The second one had a blunt tip, and struck the first square in the back, pushing the venom into the dwarf’s blood stream. She then ducks behind a pillar, shielding herself from the flurry of bolts as she scans the battlefield. A’libo catches Argasar’s eye and moves her finger in a circle. Understanding the gesture, he activates Living Dead and throws all notion of defense to the wind. His teammates take note as well, and draw their enemies towards him. Healala, noticing that the mages and Varric were still engaging at range, casts Fluid Aura on the latter, who gets knocked into the crowd. Argasar uses Unleash several times, and Hawke’s companions focus their energies on him. Aveline shouts as she pierces Argasar’s heart, a fatal blow. The Dark Knight, however, continues to fight, nearly taking off her head in reprisal. “Merril, Anders!” she shouts, “Help us kill him!” At her request, Merril breaks off her duel with Leo and charges towards Argasar, who just used Salted Earth. Hawke’s companions kill the man several times over, yet he keeps fighting. Fenris rips through his armor, bisecting him at the waist. Argasar simply turns and slashes at him. Varric puts a bolt through his eye, only for Argasar to cast Unleash, forcing the party to avoid spikes erupting form the ground. Merrill rips out his blood while Anders hits him with a fireball, but to no avail. Hawke’s Party continues trying to kill Argasar in vain, barely noticing the rain of arrows, fire, and other attacks from the Adventurers. Roasted, impaled, and frozen, Hawke’s Party drops like a bundle of stones. Anders swiftly changes to Panacea and casts Regroup, bringing his allies back from death. He switches back to Vengeance in time to see Argasar flying towards him, sword in the air. Hanagin casts Essential Dignity on the Dark Knight, fully repairing both flesh and armor, just before Argasar lands, turns, and rips Anders in half with his sword. “Do you really think you can kill us all?” Hawke yells, trying to intimidate the Adventurers. Leo stoically nods, and swiftcasts Freeze, binding the rest of Hawke’s living companions in place. Aldwyn stuns Carver using Brutal Swing as the Black Mage plants his staff into the ground and throws his arms out. “Wait!” Helala yells, “I think that might-” Her plea fell on deaf ears, however, as Leo finishes casting his Limit Break. Outside, the non-combatants of Kirkwall look up in horror as the sky opens above the Chantry. A massive meteor casually falls on top of the building, reducing it to rubble and sending a shockwave through the city. Within, the Adventurers frantically dodge pieces of the collapsing building, as Hawke’s Party gets crushed by the debris. The Adventurers look around, confirming that they survived. The group of eight gathers together, and Helala casts Medica, closing their wounds. “Please don’t drop meteors on buildings again,” Aurifort says, looking at Leo, “Or at least promise you’ll only do so as a last resort.” Leo stoically nods. An explosion under the rubble, however, interrupts the group’s victory celebrations. Hawke, battered and broken, stumbles out from the wreckage of the Chantry, his Healing Aura curing his wounds as he walks. “Well,” he quips, “Since you’ve saved Anders the trouble, I guess he should thank you.” Hawke then raises his staff and casts Revival. He casts Group Heal right afterwards, as his party claws its way out of the rubble. Both teams square off, and start to fight again. Phase 2: Slaughter “Can we just kill the healers first? Please?” Argasar asks, to which the team agrees. Argasar uses Provoke and Unmend to draw in Hawke’s other companions, while the rest of the Adventurers split up to strike down Hawke and Anders. Anders left Panacea as Aurifort leaped, intending to impale the healer. He dodged the downward strike, and cast Stonefist at Artur. The attack hits, and disrupts his Mudras; his Ninjutsu summoned a small rabbit on his head. Cursing, he charged in with his shortswords, the rabbit balancing perfectly. The pair strike in unison, with Artur ducking in for a stab as Aurifort swipes just over his head – the rabbit jumped – but Anders sidesteps both blows. He then stops stock still as several stony spikes erupt from his chest. He has just enough time to spot Helala casting Stone 3 again before the spell fades; he falls, bleeding, to the ground. Hawke turns, intending to aid his bleeding ally, when he feels his consciousness start to fade. A’libo, taking advantage of Leo’s sleep spell, shoots an Aether-infused arrow. The arrow causes spikes to erupt from within Hawke, killing him. “Ma vhenan! No!” Merril yells, breaking off from Argasar to try and engage A’libo, only to be roasted alive when Leo casts Fire 4 at her. “The mages are…” Fenris says, also looking away. Argasar takes off his head for his concern. Artur tries his luck against Isabela again, raining strike after strike against her. She still dodges out of the way, twisting left and right as if dancing. He finally scores a hit, grazing her leg; she drops another vial of smoke in response, vanishing. Artur swiftly channels his Mudras, casting Doton. The Ninjutsu saps Isabela’s strength, and she drops out of hiding. “You’re getting better,” she wheezes. “Aldwyn! Stop her!” Artur yells, and the Warrior obliges, slinging a Holmgang at the pirate. “Binding’s a little much for the first time,” she says, “You know you don’t have to tie me down to get it in, right?” Artur simply stabs her. “You’re not my type,” he says, cleaning off his blades. He flinches as Aveline’s shield soars past him, hand still attached. Aldwyn finishes off the guardswoman, panting an axe through her skull. The group then starts to converge on Varric, who pelts them with bolts from Bianca. Snarling, he tries everything to halt the Adventurers’ advance, but to no avail. A’libo finds an opening, and shoots him through the eyes. “Wasn’t there another?” she asks. She’s answered with a clatter, and the group turns to see Carver bearing down on Leo, having just knocked the staff from his hands. The initial stab is blocked by Manawall, and Carver brings the sword down in an overhead strike. Leo dodges the blow, and astonishes everyone by throwing a haymaker at the Grey Warden. He hits, square in the face, and launches into a flurry of punches, kicks, and jabs. Carver, unprepared for this avenue of attack, gets knocked flat on his ass. Leo then repeatedly hits him in the face, splattering blood, brains, and bone. “Was that…” Aurifort says, “Did you train with the Fist of Rhalgr?” Leo stoically nods. “Why? You’re a Mage, you shouldn’t need to…” Leo stoically nods towards the weapon that had been knocked from his hands. “Oh.” “Well, now that we’ve finished that, should we get going?” A’libo says, “I’d quite like a pint at the Quicksand.” Leo stoically nods as he picks up and stows his staff. “Hah, I agree as well. Let’s see if we can get free beer for our stories,” Aldwyn booms, and the group makes their way out of Kirkwall. Category:Blog posts